<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Min Min's new look by Imasuky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875614">Min Min's new look</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky'>Imasuky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARMS (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clowns, F/F, Inflation, Latex, Light Bondage, Mind Manipulation, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lola Pop helps give Min Min a makeover to help her impress the Smash crowd.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lola Pop/Min Min</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Min Min's new look</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I saw Min Min was the one picked I wanted to have one of the girls get back at her and Lola just seemed like the most fun. So I wrote this super quick and simple to have it out as soon as I could in honor of the trailer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Min Min sat down at the launch table with a bowl of instant ramen, it wasn’t as good as the fresh kind, but she was in a bit too much of a hurry to sit down for a proper dish. She had just received her invite to join the Smash tournament, an event even bigger than the Grand Prix. She wanted to get there as fast as she could to start it up.</p><p>But for now, she was hungry, and this was a flavor she had never had before, it was some imported kind that Lola had picked up during her travels.</p><p>And Min Min would never turn down any ramen, especially some flavor she’d never had. If it was good enough, she might serve it in her own restaurant.</p><p>Taking a small spoonful of broth first, she took a few moments to just swish it, getting an idea of how it tasted. The ramen was a bit salty as expected with a little heat. It also had surprisingly satisfying oiliness for instant ramen. Slurping the noodles, she was happy to find that they had a nice chewiness to them.</p><p>As she ate a bit more, she felt a heat starting to build up in the back of her throat, it was growing rapidly, a pleasant surprise.</p><p>Slurping them down, she felt the heat spreading through her whole body. The more she ate, the hotter it got, and the hotter it got, the more she ate.</p><p>Soon she was slurping the whole cup down.</p><p>As she finished the last few drops, she realized that the heat might have been just a bit too intense after all, and she felt a rush of lightheadedness. Then her vision went white as she fell over out cold.</p><p>Slowly waking up, Min Min found that she was in..Lola’s dressing room and that her mask was gone, so she was in her base form. Farther more her arms were bound behind her as she tried to wriggle free she realized that she was tied up with..uninflated balloons, it was easy to tell by the squeaky sound.</p><p>“What is this?” she asked, struggling, the balloons proving to be a bit more durable than she would have thought they would be.</p><p>“Ah. you woke up a bit sooner than I expected.” Lola said, walking in with a smile, she had her mask down so she could use her Arms freely, though she had them behind her back so Min Min couldn’t see what she had equipped.</p><p>Min Min narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“Explain,” she said bluntly. She was in no mood to play games, and most of the time, the clown always wanted to play around.</p><p>“Oh, it’s simple you see,” Lola said with a smile, though she almost always smiled, so that wasn’t very telling of much of anything.</p><p>“I wanted to help you celebrate getting into Smash!” Lola said, “and I thought the best was to give you a… Makeover!” she said, bringing her arms forward. They were two models that Min Min had never seen before.</p><p>One was an oversized paintbrush with a bright red and blue tip. The other was a huge creampie with a bright red cherry in the middle.</p><p>Before Min Min could say a single word, the pie arm was launched straight into her face. The cream though wasn’t just cream. She could tell that right away. It was thick, cold, creamy makeup. As the pie was pulled away, most of the cream was pulled off as well, so Min Min was left with a face that was painted solid white, and the huge cherry stuck to her nose.</p><p>“Better already,” Lola said, nodding with an attractive look.</p><p>“Bèn dàn!” Min Min shouted, shaking her head, trying to knock the nose off as she kept struggling against the balloons around her wrist, but without air in them, they just stretched and snapped back into place without any real chance to get loose.</p><p>Lola just laughed.</p><p>“Hold still now!” she said, swinging her other arm forward, and the brush quickly moved all along her face. Min Min just struggled as best as she could, but even so, Lola seemed to have no issue with her paint job.</p><p>After a few moments, Lola pulled away and with a flick removed her mask, but that did little to change her looks as she wore makeup that was identical to the mask. Likewise, her clothes were unchanged.</p><p>Clapping, she jumped a little.</p><p>“Oh, you look so great!” She said, clapping, “Bellissima!”</p><p>She picked up a mirror and held it for Min Min to look at herself.</p><p>Her face was pure white, and she had a blue heart under her left eye and a red star under her right eye, her mouth was painted into a smile with the colors swapped on each side. And smack dab in the middle of her face was a large red rub nose.</p><p>“But you need a little something more,” Lola said, flipping her mask down and having a more normal set of Arms whipping one arm out she grabbed a red and blue wig and stuck it on Min Min’s head.</p><p>Min Min frowned, though the makeup made her look just as happy as Lola.</p><p>“This isn’t funny.” Min Min said.</p><p>Lola laughed.</p><p>“Oh, but it is!” she said, “Now, then it’s time to make that smile real!” Lola said, holding up what looked like a Parasol Arm with a bright pink and yellow spiral.</p><p>“Just watch it close,” Lola said as it started to spin slowly, as it did she began to hum a cheerful tune. Something that sounded like it was from a circus.</p><p>Though she was annoyed, Min Min was also somewhat curious just what it was that Lola had in mind, so she did watch.</p><p>She watched the spiral, it was hard not to, it was so bright and pretty.</p><p>Although the humming was annoying at first, it was so upbeat and cheerful that she couldn’t help but start to hum along despite herself.</p><p>Watching the display, she started getting a little dizzy, her head bobbing and swaying as Lola moved her whole arm around in a circle that went the opposite direction of the spiral’s own spinning. The spinning and the humming was making her start to giggle a little.</p><p>Soon she was laughing openly and swaying and tapping her feet to the humming.</p><p>“Do you feel funny?” Lola asked as she folded her parasol and grinned,</p><p>“Hahaha...Yeah.”  Min Min answered, “I’m all dizzy and giggly..heehehehe.” </p><p>She had a wide smile and couldn’t stop giggling.</p><p>“Alright then, I think you are almost ready!” Lola said as she returned her arms to normal once more and untied Min Min, who did nothing but giggle.</p><p>Once she was free, Lola helped her strip down naked.</p><p>“Now then, I would love to play with you a bit, but we need to get you dressed and ready!” Lola said, getting out an extra-large balloon that she stretched wide open, so wide that Min Min could step into it.</p><p>As she put her feet into the opening, Lola wasted no time in yanking it up to Min Min’s neck. Letting it snap into place, the balloon clung almost vacuum-tight, showing off every curve and line of Min Min’s toned body. It even dug into her pussy enough that her clit could be seen poking through a little.</p><p>“Just one last step!” Lola said, getting an air pump, she slipped one end into the balloon and began to pump it.</p><p>As the balloon swelled and inflated, Min Min just giggled.</p><p>“It’s making my whole body tickle!” she cheered as she looked up at a full-body mirror, she looked just as big as Lola when she inflated.</p><p>“Oh, heehehe...I look just like you!” she laughed “I bet all the Smash fighters will be super surprised!”</p><p>“They will be!” Lola said with a laugh as she pushed Min Min onto her side and started to roll her out of the room “They really will be.” she chuckled to herself as she pocketed the Smash invitation into her pocket.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>